


A Much Needed Rest

by Disasteriffic_Kaz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Disasteriffic_Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tagged to 7x17 "The Born-Again Identity" Sam sleeps for three days and Dean? Dean gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Much Needed Rest

**Do please Review once you've read. :D Every comment and vote of support helps keep me writing. Not to mention if I've pooched anything, someone can always tell me. :P**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

Sam woke slowly from a deep, dreamless sleep that left him feeling fuzzy and disconnected. A strange smell tickled his nose and he rubbed a hand over his face. A soft chuckle that could only be his brother's finally made him open his eyes.

"Hey, sleepy head." Dean was smirking at him and walked over with a steaming mug, setting it beside him. "I think three days is good enough."

"Three days?" Sam asked and made his groggy body cooperate, pushing himself up against the back of the too short motel bed. "I've been sleeping that long?"

"Dude you were up for like a week." Dean raised his brows and Sam nodded.

"Holy crap that's good." Sam groaned as he took the first sip of coffee. To him it tasted like something he hadn't had in too long to remember. He looked up at the grin on Dean's face and then had to stop himself staring. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was seeing Dean for the first time in…he pushed the thought away and glanced up again. His big brother's face was clear. It hadn't been clear in forever. The room was clear, the blanket over him, the sunlight filtering around the puckered curtains over the window. It felt like a film he hadn't been aware of had been cleaned from his eyes leaving everything crisp and visible in its wake.

"Hey. You ok?" Dean asked, a frown on his face.

Sam nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm good. Really." He sat up and took another long swallow of the delicious coffee.

"Well then you need to take a shower cause dude…you stink." Dean laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Sam dropped his nose down to his shoulder with a sniff and sneezed. "Gah that's awful." He shook his head and set the coffee aside. Three days sleeping in the same clothes had not done him any favors.

"I'll go grab some breakfast while you uh…clean up." Dean was smirking as he turned away. "Take your time!"

Sam watched him hurriedly leave and laughed. "Guess he's hungry." He stood and took a moment to stretch muscles too long in one position, listening to the cracks of sleep stiff joints. He went to the bathroom and fumbled for the light, blinking against the glare as it flickered on and illuminated the brown tiled bathroom. Dean had left two bars of soap and several towels on the sink. Sam chuckled and then froze, staring into the mirror in disbelief.

"Oh you son of a bitch! Dean!" Sam shouted and stared slack-jawed at his face and the black, Sharpie marker taped to the corner of the mirror. His face was a maze of black lines, eyes circled like a raccoons; his nose was colored black and little hearts danced across his high cheekbones. The worst though were the words scrawled across his forehead: Sleeping Beauty. "I'll kill him." Sam growled and then smirked, then laughed and was soon bent over the sink wheezing for breath against the laughter.

Dean heard his name bellowed from his position leaning against the outside of the room door and grinned. He stood with a satisfied laugh, wondering how badly he was going to pay for decorating his little brother and right then, not caring one little bit.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

_The End._


End file.
